The GazettE
center|650px The GazettE the GazettE, conocidos anteriormente como ガゼット Gazetto , es una de las bandas más populares del visual kei actual, y la más importante y exitosa del sello PS Company Historia '2002: Concepción y primera etapa' La banda comenzó con Ruki como cantante, Reita en el bajo y Uruha en la guitarra. Tras haber estado en otras bandas de la escena del visual kei, los tres decidieron que the GazettE sería su última banda. Reclutaron a Aoi a la guitarra y a Yune en la batería, tras la separación de su anterior banda, Artia, y comenzaron con the GazettE en enero de 2002. Originalmente bajo el sello de Matina, lanzaron su primer single, Wakaremichi, y su correspondiente video el 30 de abril de 2002. Luego, en junio del mismo año, relanzaron el single y el video. En septiembre lanzaron tambien su single "Kichiku Kyoushi (32sai Dokushin) no Nousatsu Kouza" y su segundo PV. En octubre tuvieron su primer concierto individual, y en navidad del mismo año el recopilatorio de cinco cancione 妖幻鏡moon incluyó el tema "Yougenkyou" de the GazettE. '2003: Nuevo baterista y Cockayne Soup' A principios de 2003, Yune decide abandonar la banda, siendo pronto reemplazado por Kai. Poco después firmaron con el sello PS Company y en mayo lanzaron su primer EP, Cokayne Soup. Comenzaron su primera gira con la banda Hanamuke, y durante la misma ambas bandas colaboraron en dos canciones. Le siguió un segundo tour con la banda [Vidoll, y ambas fueron protagonistas del número de noviembre de la revista Cure, centrada en bandas de visual kei. A principios de diciembre encabezaron un concierto junto a Deadman, y el 28 de diciembre actuaron en el festival Beauti-fool's Fest organizado por la revista Fool's Mate, que posteriormente fue lanzado en DVD. '2004: Disorder' El 16 de enero de 2004 grabaron su actuación en el Shibuya-AX, posteriormente lanzado en DVD bajo el título de [[Tokyo Saihan -Judgment Day-]]. El 30 de marzo de 2004 lanzaron su mini-album Madara, que llegó al puesto #2 de la lista indie de Oricon (Oricon Indie Chart). Ese mismo mes, the GazettE salieron en un suplemento de la revista SHOXX, Expect Rush III, un catálogo de artistas visual kei independientes. En agosto lanzaron un segundo DVD en directo, Heisei Banka, y durante septiembre y octubre realizaron un tour junto a otras dos bandas de PS Company: Kra y BIS. Finalmente lanzaron en octubre su álbum debut, Disorder, llegando al puesto 5 de las Oricon Daily Charts indies.'' '2005-2006: Nil y Nameless Liberty Six Guns' A principios de 2005, The GazettE se embarcaron en un toour primaveral por todo Japón llamado Standing Tour 2005 Maximum Royal Disorder, cuyo final tuvo lugar en el Shibuya Kokaido el 17 de abril. El 9 de mayo lanzaron un nuevo single, Reila. Se rumorea que Reila está relacionado con la novia de Ruki (el cantante), que se suicidó. Tras el lanzamiento de del DVD de su concierto el 6 de julio, la banda lanzó su sexto EP, Gama, y se embarcó en su Standing Tour 2005 (GAMA) the Underground Red Cockroach. El 20 de octubre lanzaron su primer photobook, Vertwelktes Gedicht, que contenía un CD exclusivo con la canción Kare Uta (枯詩; Poema Marchito). El 7 de diciembre de 2005 la banda lanzó su primer single bajo un sello major, Cassis, uno de sus temas más exitosos, y cuyo videoclip fue rodado en Austria. El 11 de diciembre actuaron junto a otras bandas del sello PS Company para celebrar su 5º aniversario en el Peace and Smile Carnival 2005 Tour. Comenzando 2006 cambiando la escritura de su nombre, de los caracteres japoneses a la romanización actual, the GazettE lanzaron su segundo álbum de estudio, NIL, el 8 de febrero. Poco después salieron en una nueva gira japonesa llamada Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty Six Guns, terminándolo en el Nippon Budokan. En mayo lanzaron su primer álbum recopilatorio, Dainihon Itangeishateki Noumiso Gyaku Kaiten Zekkyou Ongenshuu, incluyendo canciones desde el 2002 al 2004. El siguiente mes lanzaron su primera recopilación de PVs en DVD, FILM BUG I. El 29 d julio actuaron en el Beethovenhalle en Bonn. Alemania, su primera actuación fuera de Asia. Los conciertos se organizaron junto a la convención de anime y manga AnimagiC. El 6 de agosto, realizaron un festival llamado Gazerock Festival in Summer 06 (Burst into a Blaze) en el Tokyo Big Sight West Hall, y más tarde lanzaron dos nuevos singles_ Regret el 25 de octubre y Filth in the Beauty el 1 de noviembre. Para promocionar los singles, se lanzaron a un nuevo tour, Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty, y durante el mismo anunciaron que el concierto final tendría lugar en el Yokohama Arena. '2007-2009: Stacked Rubbish y DIM' A principios de 2007 lanzaron su single Hyena. Chizuru (千鶴; Mil Grullas), el B-side de Hyena, fue utilizado como tema de cierre de la película de terror coreana Apartment. Unos meses después, el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda, Stacked Rubbish, salió al mercado el 4 de julio de 2007. El álbum llegó al puesto #2 de las listas Oricon tras un sólo día del lanzamiento. A continuación se embarcaron en una larga gira promocional llamada Tour 2007-2008 Stacked Rubbish (Pulse Wriggling to Black), desde julio de 2007 hasta abril de 2008. En medio de este tour, en octubre de 2007 la banda hizo su primera gira europea, actuando en Inglaterra, Finlandia, Francia y Alemania. El final del tour tuvo lugar en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium los días 19 y 20 de abril de 2008. A principios de 2008, The GazettE colabora cocn la firma de joyería GemCerey. Lanzaron su nuevo single, Guren, el 13 de febrero de 2008, alcanzando el #1 de las listasOricon. El DVD para su Stacked Rubbish Grand Finale (Repeated Countless Error) en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium se lanzó el 6 de agosto. El 12 de noviembre salió su single Leech, alcanzando también el #1 en Oricon. El 14 de julio la banda participó en el evento Music Japan 2008 (un programa de TV de la NHK) con otras bandas como Alice Nine, Plastic Tree, LM.C y MUCC. El 23 de agosto, la banda realizó un festival llamado Gazerock Festival in Summer 08 (Burst into a Blaze) en el Fuji-Q Conifer Forest. Más adelante fueron en una gira para su club de fans durante octubre llamada Standing Live Tour 08 (From the Distorted City), en referencia a la canción Distorted Daytime de su single Leech, que retrata a Tokyo como una "ciudad distorsionada", en términos de una crisis política y social que asola Japón. El 15 de noviembre de 2008, The GazettE hicieron su primer concierto secreto en la estación de Shinjuku en Tokyo. Originalmente se esperaban unas 250 personas, pero en su lugar llegaron varios miles, la mayor cantidad en la historia de la banda, por lo que la policía se vio obligada a desalojar y cancelar la actuación tras sólo dos canciones. El 3 de enero de 2009, The GazettE actuaron junto a otras bandas de PS Company en el Peace and Smile Carnival 2009 Tour para celebrar el décimo aniversario del sello en el Nippon Budokan, donde anunciaron que lanzarían su nuevo single, Distress and Coma el 25 de marzo. El lanzamiento fue precedido por una actuación por su séptimo aniversario llamada Live 09 (7-Seven-) en el Makuhari Messe Convention Hall. La banda lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, DIM, el 15 de julio, seguido de otra gira veraniega por todo Japón, cuyo final tuvo lugar en el Saitama Super Arena el 5 de septiembre. El 7 de octubre de 2009 lanzaron su single Before I Decay y tras esto actuaron en el V'Rock Festival 2009 en el Makuhari MEsse Convention Hall el 24 de octubre. En diciembre, The GazettE realizaron un directo por el día de Navidad para cerrar el año llamado Live 09 (A Hymn of the Crucifixion) en el Tokyo Big Sight. '2010: Traspaso a Sony Music Records y Nameless Liberty Six Bullets' El 17 de marzo de 2010 la banda emprendió su Standing Live Tour 10 (The End of Stillness) en el Zepp Tokyo, sólamente para su club de fans. Tras este tour anunciaron un nuevo single y otro tour, llamado Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets comenzando en julio y con dos noches consecutivas en el Nippon Budokan. Entre todos estos eventos, la banda anunció que se pasarían de King Records a Sony Music Records, siendo SHIVER su primer single con este sello discográfico, además de ser elegido como opening de la serie de anime Kuroshitsuji II. El 4 de agosto de 2010 lanzaron también su tercer DVD de videos, titulado FILM BUG II que incluye 10 PVs desde Regret hasta Before I Decay. Justo tras el lanzamiento de SHIVER, la banda anunció que el concierto final del Tour 10 Nameless Liberty Six Bullets tendría lugar en el Tokyo Dome y que lanzarían dos nuevos singles, RED y PLEDGE. Actualidad '2011' En marzo de 2011 la banda comenzó otro tour para el club de fans llamado Live Tour 11 (Two Concept Eight Nights -ABYSS/LUCY- y 9th Birth (Day 9 -NINE-) en el Zepp Tokyo. El 23 de marzo iban a lanzar un álbum recopilatorio titulado Traces Best of 2005-2009'' ''y un DVD en directo llamado 'The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome, pero debido al terremoto de Sendai lo retrasaron hasta el 6 de abril, día en el que además anunciaron que su próximo single, de título VORTEX, saldra el 25 de mayo. '2012' El 29 de agosto del 2012 lanzaron su nuevo album llamado DIVISION. A principios de este año , la banda ha lanzado sus ultimos DVD "Omega" ahora ya han anunciado el lanzamiento de otro DVD.Como se sabe The GazettE celebro su 10th aniversario el de 10 de Marzo de este año. Esto se presentara en vivo en la nueva version, El DVD se titula "LIVE DVD The GazettE 10TH ANNIVERSARY THE DECADE" y saldra el 09 de Enero del 2013, por los momentos no hay mas informacion sobre el tema, pero tambien anunciaron sobre su ultima gira Diplomasia Tour. Se llevara a cabo en el Saitama Super Arena el 10 de Marzo, el dia de su 11th Aniversario. Integrantes * 'ルキ(Ruki)' - Vocalista → 魅琴 → Ma'die Kusse ( como Kirihi 霧緋) → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * '麗 (Uruha)' - Guitarra → before christ → adolf → dis eine → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * '葵 (Aoi)' - Guitarra → Melville → Artia → the GazettE * 'れいた (Reita)' - Bajo → 鴉 → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose → the GazettE * '戒 (Kai)-''' Batería (2003.02.01 - presente) Líder → La'DeathtopiA → Mareydi†Creia → the GazettE Antiguos miembros * 由寧 (Yune) - Batería (2002.03 - 2003.01.23) → Latour → Melville → Artia → Vall'na racill (apoyo) → ガゼット the GazettE → Jabell → More Enlaces Externos * Sitio Oficial * Facebook Oficial Twitter * Ruki * Aoi Discografía Albums Disr.jpg|DISORDER 13.10.2004 TheGazetteNIL.jpg|NIL 08.02.2006 TheGazettEDainihon Itan Geishateki Nomiso.jpg|Dainihon Itan Geishateki Nomiso 03.05.2006 TheGazettEStacked Rubish.jpg|Stacked Rubish 04.07.2007 DIM.jpg|DIM 15.07.2009 TheGazetteTraces.jpg|Traces Best Of 2005-2009 23.03.2011 the-gazette-toxic.jpg|TOXIC 05.10.2011 SRCL-8057.jpg| DIVISION 28 Agosto 2012 BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY er.jpg|BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY 23.10.2013 Mini-Albums * 28.05.2003 Cockaine Soup * 25.06.2003 Akuyuukai * 01.10.2003 Hanko Seimeibun * 25.11.2005 Gama * 03.05.2006 Madara Singles FADELESS EL.jpg|FADELESS 21.08.2013 * 30.04.2002 Wakaremichi * 30.08.2002 Kichiku Kyoushi (32-sai Dokushin) * 30.07.2003 Spermargarita * 28.07.2004 Dainippon Itangeishateki Noumiso * 09.03.2005 Reila * 07.12.2005 Cassis * 25.10.2006 REGRET * 01.11.2006 Filth in the beauty * 07.02.2007 Hyena * 13.02.2008 Guren * 12.11.2008 LEECH * 25.03.2009 DISTRESS AND COMA * 07.10.2009 BEFORE I DECAY * 21.07.2010 SHIVER * 22.09.2010 RED * 15.12.2010 PLEDGE * 25.05.2011 VORTEX * 31.08.2011 Remember the Urge * UGLY 12.11.2015 Singles (distribuidos en conciertos, etc.) * 2003.10.08 泥だらけの青春。 * 2004.09.22 十四歳のナイフ * 2005.08.04 チギレ VHS * 2002.04.30 センチメンタルビデオ * 2002.08.30 視聴覚質 * 2003.10.01 百鬼家行 DVD * 2004.04.28 東京裁判～JUDGMENT DAY～ * 2004.05.26 斑蠡～MADARA～ * 2004.08.25 大日本異端芸者的全国巡礼単独公演「平成挽歌」2004.4.23 Shibuya O-EAST * 2005.07.06 STANDING TOUR 2005 FINAL「M.R.D」at 2005年4月17 渋谷公会堂 * 2006.06.07 FILM BUG I * 2006.09.06 Standing Live tour 2006「Nameless Liberty.Six Guns...」TOUR FINAL-日本武道館- * 2007.06.13 TOUR2006-2007「DECOMPOSITION BEAUTY」FINAL Meaningless Art That People Showed AT YOKOHAMA ARENA * 2008.08.06 TOUR2007-2008 STACKED RUBBISH GRAND FINAL「REPEATED COUNTLESS ERROR」IN 国立代々木競技場第一体育館 * 2009.12.16 TOUR09-DIM SCENE-FINAL AT SAITAMA SUPER ARENA * 2010.08.04 FILM BUG II * 2011.03.23 The Nameless Liberty at 10.12.26 Tokyo Dome * 2013.06.26 LIVE TOUR 12-13［DIVISION］FINAL MELT Omnibus * 2002.12.25 妖幻鏡 -moon- * 2003.05.01 KALEIDOSCOPE * 2003.05.06 男尻ツアーファイナル配布CD * 2004.07.28 Cure Japanesque Rock Collectionz * 2007.01.24 ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション Videos Omnibus * 2003.04.10 Matina 最終章～FINAL PRELUDE～ * 2003.04.29 喧嘩上等 * 2006.??.?? Peace & Smile Carnival tour2005～笑顔でファッキュー～ * 2009.04.15 Peace & Smile Carnival Directos Conciertos *2011.03.10 9th Birth (Day 9 -NINE-) *2009.12.25 Live 09 (A Hymn of the Crucifixion)@Tokyo Big Sight *2009.10.25 V'Rock Festival 2009@Makuhari Messe Convention Hall *2009.03.10 the GazettE LIVE09[7-SEVEN-]@Makuhari Messe West Hall *2009.01.03 Peace and Smile Carnival 2009 Tour@Nippon Budokan *2006.08.06 Gazerock Festival in Summer 06 (Burst into a Blaze)@Tokyo Big Sight West Hall *2006.07.30 GazettE@AnimagiC Beethovenhalle Germany *2006.07.29 GazettE@AnimagiC Beethovenhalle Germany *2005.12.11 Peace and Smile Carnival 2005 Tour *2005.09.24 the under ground red cockroach FINAL - Psychedelic Dirty@Kokusai Forum hall A *2004.09.11 Outside Live@Hibiya park *2004.01.16 Tokyo Saihan -Judgment Day- *2003.12.28 Beauti-fool's Fest Giras *2011.03-2011.06 Live Tour 11 (Two Concept Eight Nights -ABYSS/LUCY- *2010.10-2010.12 TOUR10 NAMELESS LIBERTY SIX BULLETS 02 *2010.07-2010.08 TOUR10 NAMELESS LIBERTY SIX BULLETS 01 *2009.07-2009.09 DIM SCENE *2008.10-2008.10 FROM THE DISTORTED CITY (FC ONLY) *2008.04-2008.04 STACKED RUBBISHGRAND[REPEATED COUNTLESS ERROR] *2008.03-2008.04 STACKED RUBBISH［Pulse Wriggling To Black］04 *2008.03-2008.03 STACKED RUBBISH［Pulse Wriggling To Black］03 (FC only) *2007.11-2007.11 STACKED RUBBISH［Pulse Wriggling To Black］02 *2007.10-2007.11 STACKED RUBBISH [Pulse Wriggling To Black 1.5] *2007.07-2007.09 STACKED RUBBISH［Pulse Wriggling To Black］01 *2007.03-2007.03 DECOMPOSITION BEAUTY 2ND DECOMPOSITION [ FURY & SORROW ] *2006.11-2006.12 Tour 2006-2007 Decomposition Beauty *2006.02-2006.05 Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty Six Guns *2005.08-2005.09 Standing Tour 2005 (GAMA) the Underground Red Cockroach *2005.03-2005.04 Maximum DISORDER *2005.02-2005.03 GRAND ROYAL DISORDER *2004.12-2004.12 ROYAL DISORDER *2004.07-2004.08 Summer Tour '04 Galería Before I Decay.jpg Gazette-Cassis.jpg The GazettE NEW LOOK 2012.png Gazette01.jpg 605-a.jpg imagesliufgli.jpg postergazette.jpg redchjucvk.jpg 311089_321569461191164_829939400_n.jpg the gazette pledge.jpg The_Gazette_4.jpg the+GazettE+the_gazette_7494.jpg 422596_3423692675258_1294191834_n.jpg The Gazette 53.png The Gazette 50.jpg The Gazette 45.jpg 830px-The_Gazette_6.jpg 418160_405160112832098_735950038_n.jpg 316972_321570157857761_2073350298_n.jpg the Gazette julio2013.png|Julio 2013 the GazettE oct2013.jpg|Octubre 2013 the GazettE mar2014.jpg|Marzo 2014 the GazettE junio2014.png|Junio 2014 look 2014.jpg|agosto2014 the gazette oct2014.jpg|Octubre 2014 the gazette fe2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 TheGazettEDOGMA2015.jpg|Junio 2015 Revistas RnReyes001.jpg|ROCK AND READ eyes Marzo 2012 RnReyes002.jpg|ROCK AND READ eyes 002 Septiembre 2012 68679_438335429564864_756139178_n.jpg|shoxx 2013 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|DOGMA (Agosto 2015) Categoría:Eternal Categoría:KING RECORDS Categoría:Matina Categoría:PS Company Categoría:Major Categoría:CLJ Company Categoría:Sony Music Records Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2002 Categoría:Kote-Kote Kei Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment